1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to box scrapers and more particularly pertains to a new box scraper for scraping and ripping a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of box scrapers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for the system to be adjusted between scraping and ripping of a support surface. Additionally, the system should also include a tongue assembly that allows the tongue assembly to be actuated to control a pitch, tilt and yaw if the system.